<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermitcamp by No_longer_a_sloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903422">Hermitcamp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_longer_a_sloth/pseuds/No_longer_a_sloth'>No_longer_a_sloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AO3 why does it deafult to RPF, Camping, Cross posted on Wattpad, Docm77 is a cyborg, Docm77 is terrible at driving, Fluff, Gen, Grian is a master flier, If there’s angst its very minor, If you’ve read this on wattpad then this version is better, Iskall85 is a cyborg, No Romance, One Big Dysfunctional Family, Sahara vs Concorp, Slice of Life, Start of Season 7, Zedaph has acrophobia, hermitcraft season 7, iJevin is a slime, no but like seriously, not an RPF, nothing bad happens, rewrite/edit of my first real fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:36:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_longer_a_sloth/pseuds/No_longer_a_sloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The season had started off busy. Companies were springing up, bases coming out of practically no where, and everyone was exhausted. Now like they weren’t having fun.</p><p>It was time for a break. Xisuma knew that much.</p><p>Originally made on my Wattpad account No_longer_a_sloth! This book’ll probably go through some edits soon, as it’s more than 6 months old and I’ve improved as a writer.</p><p>Rated T for minimal language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I see you decided to click on this book! First of all, I’m glad you deemed it interesting looking enough to check it out! Second of all, this book is likely going to go through some major edits. I originally made it with the intent of including every hermit currently part of the server, and I didn’t know many that well. Also, my writing style is much different and flows much better now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was loving the new season. So much progress was made, groups had been formed, and server games had started. There was always something to do, something to see, a character to be. No one was ever bored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, no one had really relaxed either. Grian was constantly grinding for his shop, Doc had lost sleep over the button, and massive maps were made for the Hermiton Herald. Everyone was busy as a bee, quite literally for a few.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The point is, everyone was having fun, but EVERYONE was exhausted. This called for a vacation, Xisuma thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Xisumavoid- Server meeting at spawn later today. Can everyone make it?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>GTWScar- Sure, I might be a little late tho</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>GTWScar- I'm working with villagers</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Grian- Villagers are the worst. Want some help?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>GTWScar- That would be amazing!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Grian- BRT</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Docm77- Me and Bdubs can come, we were just sorting out the whole goat thing</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>ZombieCleo- Me and Cub just got the Hermiton Herald map set up, be right there</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Iskall85- I can go, just lemme finish this branch</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It went on like this for a while, and after several hours of waiting the last hermits flew down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, everyone. I've called you here today to discuss how busy we've been since the season started." Several people nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was thinking we should organize a vacation to relax for a while! Go to the beach, have a picnic, something like that." 

Joe nodded thoughtfully, stroking his chin. “We have been all over the place recently, a bit of relaxation would be fantastic, dontcha think?”

Grian’s eyes lit up, and he threw his hand in the air to grab everyone’s attention. “Hey, what do you all think of going camping?”


Xisuma considered this. “That could definitely work! Any objections?”

Unsurprisingly, there were none.
</span></p><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were going on a camping trip for a week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A list was posted in the shopping district. Everyone had something to do to help prepare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CAMPING ROLES</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo and Doc- Make flying machine for transport</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stress, Joe,Cub, Cleo- Plan and prepare food</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren, Grian, Scar, False- Plan activities</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bdubs and Iskall- Plan campsite</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma- Find good location</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tango, Impulse, Zedaph- Help others Pack</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Etho, Jevin, Hypno, Keralis, TFC, xB- Gather needed recources</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon everyone was busy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flying machines aren't hard to make. Flying machines that can fit 22 people at once, now that's a different story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making multiple wasn't an option. If one got left behind there would be no one to fix it, and it would be a lot of work. Knowing the people they were dealing with, that was more than likely to happen. Eventually the two redstoners put together a small, pilot-able transportation machine. There was a small driver compartment, and some seats inside. Not everyone would get one, but it would have to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few test runs, it was done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quick kitchen area was swiftly constructed for those handling food. A meal plan was made, and they all got to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a unanimous decision to put Stress in charge of snack foods. She was a skilled baker and a good cook, perfect for that category. It didn’t take long for her cooler to be full of neatly chopped vegetables, many granola bars, and even more chips.
</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe took care of breakfasts, being deemed responsible enough to crack an egg without it exploding everywhere. Quickly whisking together pancake batter that would keep well, he stuck it in a container and moved to the next item on his list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cleo took it upon herself to prepare the bigger meals of the day, mostly lunches and dinners. Bread was being sliced for some easy sandwiches as shredded pork cooked in a pot. 
</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cub decided to stick with his specialty, desserts. A cake was thrown in the oven as though he had done it a thousand times (he had), and he wasted no time in mixing some hot chocolate powder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren and Grian came up with campfire stories and songs, conversing excitedly about how to pull off everything within the week they were given. They were particularly excited about swimming in the lake where the campsite was, as well as a healthy amount of capture the flag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, that wasn’t all they had up their sleeves. There were plans for all kind of things, hikes, rock climbing, and even a movie night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bdubs and Iskall were both surprisingly good at figuring out where everything could go. Group tents were constructed for the Architech boys, the convex, ZIT, Idea, and the girls. Solo ones were made for people like Doc and Joe, who’d rather be by themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not far away, they found a massive lake that would be perfect. An area for games was cleared nearby. A campfire pit was dug in the center of the site and a stage was made for the Talent Show planned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They built a main cabin and put a TV in it for the movie night. First aid was organized, stocked with healing potions and ice packs. It was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After hours of searching, Xisuma found a beautiful area by a glistening lake. With a large clearing and a magnificent view of the sunset across from the pond, there was space for games and performances galore. There was firewood and fireflies, waves in the water, green forest gloves, and all kinds of red roses and dainty dandilions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably the best space he could’ve asked for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> ~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lot of work for the three. While others planned and scouted, the ZIT trio packed. However, it was good fun, as it always was when the three were together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three came up with a shulker box for each group. Beds, tents, camp chairs, clothes and games were all packed, along with some special items.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Convex would no doubt try to sell something, so they got a collapsable table to get set up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The architechs probably try to beat ConCorp, so a box of their merch was sent. Blankets, hoodies, pajamas, all of it, as well as a stack of rockets for Grian and batteries for Iskall's eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Idea would probably just want something slightly stupid to laugh at, so a small stuffed bear was thrown in with a laugh. (As well as a light blanket.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls got some extra blankets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc would need extra batteries for his eye, and they took his flashlight out as he had great night vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe received a pair of binoculars and a journal, as he would no doubt want to write down the events and see everything there was to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren was given an extra flashlight, as he was known to be easily spooked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Etho would find some extra headbands, as they tended to break with so much use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hypno would probably like the binoculars he was given, and the Encyclopedia of Minecraft Birds</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jevin would want the plastic tub instead of a bed, so he could melt without worry of becoming a mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TFC wouldn't want much, so they just gave him a heavy blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>xB too, was given a blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last but not least, the ZIT crew themselves just brought some extra diamonds and a fire extinguisher, knowing that one would most likely be forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last but certainly not least, the biggest group of the bunch was out gathering materials so that everything could happen smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trees were chopped, wheat was farmed, boats were built, and a stage was assembled, tents were patched together within minutes. It took several days, but at last they were done. The hermits were ready to go on a camping trip.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doc: *madman driver*<br/>Jevin: *is glue*<br/>Mumbo: *probably singing about taking his own mustache away and then realizing what hes singing*<br/>Stress: *is in danger*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I headcannon that Doc is a terrible driver and no one can stop me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning everyone woke up as early as they could. Some probably didn’t sleep at all, though they would deny it.</p>
<p>Last minute items were packed, quick breakfasts wolfed down, and the hermits met up at spawn where the flying machine was waiting.</p>
<p>Doc, Scar, Cub, Xisuma, Cleo, and Stress got seats inside. Hypno, TFC, False, Tango, Impulse, and Zed crammed themselves in between seats, on the floor, and between hermits. Bdubs, Keralis, Etho, Grian, Mumbo, Iskall, xB, Jevin, and Ren went on top and tried to hold on for dear life.</p>
<p>It was a good thing, too. Doc had no intention of holding back of the accelerator.</p>
<p>It made an audible woosh sound as they sped off into the distance.</p>
<p>The hermits on top scrambled to hold on as the vehicle sped forwards in a blur of slime and redstone. Jevin collapsed from panic and the other hermits used him as glue to stay on top. Doc had a goofy large grin in the front as Xisuma and Mumbo begged for him to slow down. False and Tango muttered threats under their breath as forests sped past them, blue oceans flying by.</p>
<p>The shulker boxes of supplies crashed and banged in the back, but no one paid them any mind.</p>
<p>Eventually the hermits started figuring out ways to get more comfortable. The hermits on top used the melted Jevin as a surface to play Uno on, putting the cards in the goo so they'd stick.</p>
<p>They were doing pretty well considering the speeds they were traveling at.</p>
<p>Several games of Uno, a few more threats from False, and one motion-sick Mumbo later, the machine lurched to a stop. It sent everyone not comfortably sat in a seat flying in a flurry of cards, goo, and people. </p>
<p>Grian landed safely in a pile of leaves as the card tin hit him in the face while Jevin reformed, turning solid to rid himself of the soil he had absorbed. </p>
<p>The vehicle dropped to the ground with a thud as it was turned off. They had arrived.</p>
<p>Many hermits leaped off and began exploring. Joe and Hypno watched the shimmering lake in awe, while Mumbo had to help Grian into a tree because of his height. The more responsible hermits started to unpack, putting up tents and pulling out food while Iskall chased Cub around the campsite for the Concorp stand he had set up.</p>
<p>For lunch they devoured sandwiches and chips, squabbling about whether turkey or ham was better. (Scar was the only one who liked Pork BBQ). They discussed the plans for the afternoon, more than ready to relax for a while.</p>
<p>Everything else was set up, so they set games in the main cabin. Board games, card games, all of it was sprawled across the floor of the main room. The girls were playing Betrayal at the House on the Hill, while the ZIT crew got out a game of twister. </p>
<p>ConCorp tried to sell people their own food, while Sahara sold cheap and cozy merch blankets before playing monopoly with their rivals.</p>
<p>Everyone was having a great time, eating cookies, playing games, and running around. At one point, Scar nudged Cub. "Tag, you're it!" To which Cub nudged back. "Tag!"</p>
<p>Scar tagged Cleo, who got Joe, and soon there was a large game of Tag that moved outside. False found a large stick and defended herself with it, while TFC held onto his mug of coffee for dear life. Joe and Cleo hid in a tree while Ren, who was it, barked at them like a dog. Doc eventually pulled them down, but was betrayed when he was pushed by Ren, who ran away.</p>
<p>"Save me!" Grian leaped onto a surprised Keralis, who was knocked over by the impact. Doc changed his target, and went for Mumbo who tripped and fell on top of the pile as well. Soon Iskall leapt onto them, and more and more hermits jumped onto the dog pile, poor Keralis wheezing at the bottom, gasping for air.</p>
<p>A female voice called them all. "Dinner's ready! Everyone come over!" The hermits swarmed over to where Cleo was shouting, crushing chips in the bags and adding meat and cheese for Tacos in a Bag. Poor Keralis laid down gasping for air for a few minutes before joining them.</p>
<p>The hermits were all starving, shoving food down their throats like hungry animals. It started to get quite late, and a magnificent sunset could be seen from across the shining water. Everyone sat down and watched, talking and laughing, until it went dark.</p>
<p>Fireflies began coming out in magnificent glowing hordes, lighting up people's faces with beautiful green light. Grian and Ren got out some jars from the cabin, and everyone began chasing the small lights, trying to catch them. Soon everyone had a jar with several small bugs flying around and glowing with a calming light.</p>
<p>They sat around and empty firepit. "Oh no! We forgot matches!" Xisuma exclaimed. Tango smiled and pulled a box of some out of his back pocket, lighting one. </p>
<p>A small flame soon turned into a roaring campfire.</p>
<p>Marshmallows were brought out, turning golden brown in a matter of seconds. Grian and Tango stuck theirs in the flame with glee, blowing out the flame and eating the charred goop. Soon everyone was happily chattering with their friends, consuming marshmallow after marshmallow.</p>
<p>After a while Rendog stood up.</p>
<p>"Everyone welcome to the first HermitCamp Campfire Night! Today we're gonna sing some campfire songs and have fun! Who's with me!?!" Several cheers were heard from around the fire, encouraging Ren. He visibly stood up straighter as he continued.</p>
<p>"Lets start with some classic hermit tunes from season six! Mumbo jumbo, are you AFK? 'Cause that's what we're doing tonight, baby!"</p>
<p>More laughs and giggles could be heard. Soon several out of tune voices could be heard, Grian leading the bunch.</p>
<p>"Mumbo Jumbo you are AFK;</p>
<p>I'm gonna take that mustache awaaaay!;</p>
<p>Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo AFK!;</p>
<p>I'm gonna take that mustache awaaay-"</p>
<p>It continued like this for a while, singing many songs out of key and having fun. Soon everyone was exhausted and brought their firefly nightlights into the tents to sleep after putting out the fire.</p>
<p>Everyone but the Girls dropped off quickly. They quietly whispered, talking about the fun day they had and the ones yet to come. They started a game of truth or dare, the firefly light flickering gently.</p>
<p>"Stress, truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Dare"</p>
<p>"I dare you to wear both a Sahara hoodie and a ConCorp hat tomorow!"</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon love! They'll go insane!"</p>
<p>Cleo piped up.</p>
<p>"That's the point Stress! C'mon, do it for us!"</p>
<p>"Alright honey, I'll do it! Just don’t come crying to me when our vacation is stopped by a civil war two!”</p>
<p>The trio went on like this for a while, giggling and whispering well into the night. Eventually False nodded off, and the others followed soon after.</p>
<p>Day one was over just like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo rn this one and the stuff ahead is unedited so I apologize I’ll fix it soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian was the first to wake up the next morning. As he pulled on a red sweater he noticed that the sun was still coming up. He walked around, still half asleep, enjoying the weak morning light and fresh air. Once the sun was fully up, he decided to wake up the others.</p><p>He caught the Convex snoozing beneath the Sahara blanket they had been sold the day before, asleep in a small pile. With a small snigger he woke them both up before backing out of the tent.</p><p>His fellow architechs were still buried in their own merch, and light snoring could be heard from under Iskall's blanket. Mumbo's usually neat hair was a shaggy rat's nest when he poked his head out of the sleeping bag cave he had made. "Hey guys! Wake up! I have something funny to tell you, just get up!" Grian got out of the tent and moved onto Idea.</p><p>The Idea tent was a mass of laundry and shulker boxes surrounded by three more blanket caves. Keralis noticed Grian first, and woke up the others. Next was the Girls.</p><p>The small blue tent was certainly a mess, with pillows and blankets strewn across the floor. With so much padding, the three ladies were sleeping comfortably on the floor. "Is it already time to wake up luv?" "Yup! I'm gonna get Joe to start breakfast. Wake up Cleo and False for me, will ya?" And with that, Grian moved on.</p><p>Joe was reading a book when the Grian opened the tent flap. "Hey Gri! I'm guessing it's time to make breakfast, right? I'll be right on it, but the hobbits just got to Mordor so actually, on second thought, I might be a minute!" G chuckled and left him to it, making a mental reminder to try again in 10 minutes or so.</p><p>The ZIT boys were playing a lazy game of Uno when Gri poked his head through. They smiled at him. "Be right there!" Grian returned the smile and went to wake Doc.</p><p>At first he whispered, knowing that Doc was not a morning person. "Doc? Doc wake up!" No response. A bit louder this time. "Dooooooc!" Still nothing. G sighed and yelled. "DOC WAKE UP WE'RE GETTING READY!" The cyborg shot up and Grian barely dodged a hard slap. "Oh. It's you Gri. Lemme get dressed please." Grian backed out of the small fabric with a giggle.</p><p>It continued like this for a while, but eventually everyone was up and ready. Some hermits had put on new outfits for the day, people like Mumbo who didn't want to get his suit dirty. You had to admit that he looked pretty snazzy with a black hoodie and tan sweatpants. Stress was wearing an odd mash of Sahara and Concorp merch. An confused Scar had said "Can't you just... I dunno... PICK ONE??"</p><p>Xisuma discarded all of his armor except for his boots and helmet, and wore a black tee as well as a purple bandana. Joe had swapped his shirt for a jacket with the same design as normal.</p><p>Speaking of Joe, he was now cooking breakfast over the fire. They were gonna eat pancakes. Xisuma and TFC began heating up some water by the flame, and began discussing whether Tea or Coffee was better. "Coffee is better! You don't have to look through several flavors to find what you like!" "How do you people even drink coffee! It's so bitter and gross."</p><p>Soon several hermits joined in.</p><p>Grian had said "Well tea has also been around for much longer. It's more significant!"</p><p>Scar had argued "But that doesn't matter! It's watery and boring, and takes so long to make!"</p><p>Mumbo joined in "So does coffee! If you don't like instant it spends ages to brew! With tea you can sit down and relax while it seeps!"</p><p>This went on until all the pancakes were done. They stopped because Joe had said "I like both Tea and coffee, but if ya ask me Hot Chocolate is much better. I didn't pipe in 'cause yall can have what ya want and like what ya like!" Which shut them up.</p><p>TFC slowly sipped his coffee while watching Xisuma drink his tea with a disgusted expression.</p><p>When everyone was done they went into the forest to mess around. Grian climbed the lowest tree he could find and laughed when Ren struggled to join him. Jevin had a deep conversation with a slime mould, and Doc was having fun making creeper noises behind the other hermits.</p><p>The Girls made wildflower crowns while chatting and laughing, until Grian fell onto them after trying to jump to another tree. After a healing potion he was fine.</p><p>False and Iskall found large heavy sticks and competed in a PvP battle against each other.</p><p>After a while it began to get quite hot, and the hermits began to slow down. Ren and Grian just sat in the shade, Mumbo took off his jacket to reveal a white T shirt, and the PvPrs slowed down panting. Jevin started melting a little, and left the slime mould in a new philosophical mental state.</p><p>Cleo brought out some more sandwiches, and they ate as they walked back to the tents. Luckily, the next thing planned was a swim in the lake.</p><p>Soon everyone was wearing rash guards and shorts, ready to splash around.</p><p>The water was nice and cool, Doc and Iskall watched from the shore and talked, not wanting to waterlog their cyborg appliences. Joe wrote poetry in his new journal nearby, and Cub soon had a table set up, selling Lemonade and popsicles. The ZIT boys began splashing each other, as Scar and Grian swam together.</p><p>Soon Mumbo and Iskall set up a stand next to Concorp's. A small argument soon broke out. "You can't sell stuff right next to me!" "Where else are we supposed to?" "Not here!" "People only come here!" Soon they were yelling. 

 voice soon piped up behind them, Scar's right after.</p><p>"Hey guys! What's happening? Why are you arguing?"</p><p>"Cub what's going on?"</p><p>Cub took one look at Grian and pushed him into the water. "What the heck dude?" Iskall yelled, shocked. Mumbo soon joined "Yeah, Gri did nothing wrong!" Even Scar was a little surprised.</p><p>When they looked back at the water, G was nowhere to be seen. He had been shoved into the murkiest area with plenty of plants, so no one could see him. Had he got caught on some reeds? Maybe he inhaled some water!</p><p>The four hermits began to panic, wondering where Grian had gone. Right before Mumbo was about to dive in and find him, G burst out of the water in a laughing fit. "Omygosh *wheeze* you actually thought -pfft- that I had drowned!" The small brit dissolved into a fit of giggles and was pulled from the water by an annoyed Iskall.</p><p>"We were so worried! Don't you dare do that again Mr Grain!</p><p>Cub guiltily apologized several times, feeling like that could have gone really bad. Grian just laughed, easily forgiving him.</p><p>Soon it was time to eat dinner, and the hermits all dried off and headed to camp. Cleo cooked sizzling hamburgers while listening to everyone else's conversations. It seemed Sahara and Concorp had gotten into a bit of trouble, and everyone was a little salty at G for something. She smiled and brought her attention back to preparing the food.</p><p>Soon everyone was full and they headed to the woods to find some birds. Hypno brought his encyclopedia, so Joe and him pointed out and named each one. The binoculars were passed around and everyone watched in awe as colorful shimmering hummingbirds darted around.</p><p>Soon the birds went away and no more could be found, so they started the campfire again. Ren was leading once more.</p><p>"Welcome once again to the second HermitCamp Campfire! I hope all of you beautiful hermits out there have enjoyed your time so far! I sure have. Anyways, for today's campfire we have a ghost story by Grian. Give a round of applause will ya!"</p><p>Several cheers and whoops echoed through the night as G took the microphone. "Hello everybody! Today it has already been determined that I'm good at giving a scare, so I'll be reading the ghost story tonight!" He smirked at where Concorp and Sahara were sitting.</p><p>"Anyways, let us begin!"</p><p>Everyone went quiet.</p><p>"A long time ago, many people lived in these woods. Trading and working, the town flourished. However, every month a citizen would disappear, most were never seen again."</p><p>Grian paused.</p><p>False continued.</p><p>"Those who were found would recall a howl that no one else seemed to hear, walking into the woods to investigate. Claws would wrap around them and they would be pulled into the darkness."</p><p>They traded off again.</p><p>"After several years, nothing else was found until, one day a cave was discovered. . ."</p><p>A howling could be heard from the forest around them. Everyone tried to focus on Grian, but the noises kept getting closer, and closer, until long black claws wrapped around G and pulled him into the night, the man himself not seeming to notice. Long after he was gone they could hear his voice continuing the story, getting further and further away.</p><p>After everyone was done gawking at the darkness, they noticed more missing hermits. Ren and False were nowhere to be seen. While Mumbo was panicking, he felt several long claws wrapping around his head. </p><p>Panicking, he was pulled in only to see Grian try to hold back a snigger. False had taped sticks to her fingers to resemble claws,  and Ren had let out a howl. He made a "shhhhh" motion and Mumbo stayed quiet, cracking a grin.</p><p>Everyone remaining began to panic.</p><p>The four "missing" hermits stepped into the light, barely staying upright from all the giggling.</p><p>When the other hermits realized they too, cracked some smiles. Chuckling could be heard from Iskall, who had been very worried when Grian had been taken into the night without noticing.</p><p>Everyone was quite tired, it had been a long day and much had happened. The hermits shrunk into their tents and fell asleep, except for two. </p><p>"Grian, what were you thinking! First the whole water thing and then the ghost story! Why Gri!" </p><p>"Iskall, you know how I am, I saw some opportunities and I took them! How could I not?" </p><p>"Just don't do it again, okay? Because if something bad actually happens we might think it's another prank." </p><p>"Alright, alriiight. But why aren't you scolding Mumbo?"</p><p>"Because he was literally dragged into it against his will."</p><p>"You can't prove nuffin."</p><p>And with that, they fell asleep, ending day 2.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally edited this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the morning finally came, one hermit was already awake, listening to the water and engrossed in a book.</p><p>Joe had enjoyed this whole thing, already everyone had loosened up and was having fun. It was only the morning of day 3, yet the vacation had already done it's job.</p><p>Staring at the glowing sunset, the poet recalled the games and events gone past. It was a while before he noticed a figure next to him, thinking similar thoughts.</p><p>Xisuma was satisfied. This was a lot of fun, everyone had lightened up, and they weren't even halfway through. He had joined a spaced out Joe beside a tree, who was clutching a copy of Lord of the Rings.</p><p>"Joe?"</p><p>"Oh! Howdy X, just thinking."</p><p>"Same here. It's been a good trip, huh?"</p><p>"Sure has!"</p><p>Joe checked the time.</p><p>"Oh! I should get started on breakfast, will you wake everyone up?"</p><p>Xisuma nodded and went to awaken the rest of the hermits, dreading having to snap Doc put of dreamland.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Joe had put together a makeshift ovenish thing to cook some canned biscuit dough. The small flakey discs were soon put on a picnic table, along with butter, jam, and jelly.</p><p>Soon people filled the space, snatching food and filling cups with water from a jug. They somehow managed to jam a whole fifteen people on the two small benches.</p><p>Before long, Iskall and Xisuma were discussing how to get Grian back for the campfire night and the drowning prank. A plan was created, and the two waited for a good opportunity. Hopefully it wouldn't backfire.</p><p>It was late into the morning when the shenanigans began. Xisuma called Grian over, waving his arms. "Hey Gri, we're running out of firewood. Can you gather some more hermits and collect some? There's a good little place on the other side of the lake." "Sure!"</p><p>"Mumbo! Iskall! We're getting firewood!" The small honey-blonde ran off to his friends.</p><p>Iskall waved at X as he followed the small man across the shore. Xisuma cracked a smile and followed. It wasn’t long before they arrived at a little patch of dead looking trees.</p><p>Grian was a whirlwind of chopping and swinging with his diamond axe, no tree survived before his wrath. There were no prisoners, no survivors. Mumbo and Iskall barely even got a chance, not wanting to hit the small excited blur on accident. They just decided to pick up the fallen branches and make sure their friend wasn't injured.</p><p>Halfway through, Grian was drenched in water. The tree he had just attacked was full of water buckets, but that wasn't the worst of it. A bucket fell on his head, restricting his vision as he stumbled around, shoes squelching in the dirt-turned mud. He tripped over a fallen tree, bucket flying off his head and into the forest.</p><p>Iskall was cracking up, and Xisuma leapt from the bushes to join him. Mumbo was trying, and failing, to hide his grin as Grian looked up at them with a clearly faked betrayed expression, making them laugh even more. </p><p>Everyone was giggling as they helped him back to camp for some fresh clothes. Mumbo and Iskall took all of the still-dry logs as Xisuma helped Grian warm up after being doused in cold water.</p><p>When they got back, everyone was huddled in the cabin playing games. Ren noticed them first. "Hey guys! We were thinking about doing a massive game of mafia! Wanna join us?" Grian looked exited. "Sure!" "Grian, we need to clean you up first you goof." Mumbo dragged his friend by the sleeve.</p><p>Soon all was well again and they went through over half the games they had brought, all 22 hermits trying to participate in some way, usually through teams or making snarky side comments.</p><p>It was a blast.</p><p>Before long, everyone was hungry again and Cleo went to fetch lunch. They were planning on getting the boats out for the afternoon, and leisurely floating around with the others.</p><p>Several sandwiches later, they were at the dock that had been constructed during camp planning. There were two boats, one with red striped sails and one with blue.</p><p>These were solid yet small boats, able to fit the 22 hermits easily. Six people would have to row at a time, and there were harnesses in case anyone fell off. Soon the two ships set off to enjoy themselves.</p><p>The blue group consisted of Cub, Scar, Stress, Xisuma, Bdubs, Hypno, Jevin, Keralis, Doc, Etho, and TFC.</p><p>The red group had Iskall, Mumbo, Grian, Cleo, False, Ren, Impulse, Tango, Zedaph, xB, and Joe.</p><p>The blue hermits were managing. Cub and Scar had insisted on bringing merchandise to sell, and at all times at least one of them was bugging the other members about buying stuff. However, they eventually gave in and left everyone else in peace.</p><p>The reds were having a fantastic time. Grian and Ren kept everyone entertained while still doing their part, cracking jokes and pointing random things out. "Look! Some reeds!" "Omygosh it's a plant!" They came up with a system to make sure everyone could enjoy the scenery at least once, and it seemed to work.</p><p>However, Ren and Grian eventually ran out of things to say, and everyone was a little bored. Untill. . .</p><p>The group came back with foam swords and flags. One red, one blue. They called the other team over. </p><p>"Capture the flag? On boats?"</p><p>"That sounds awesome!"</p><p>"Lets do this!"</p><p>And with that, Red and Blue boarded their ships and began the fight.</p><p>At first they were just watching each other, not getting too close or anything. Grian decided to make the first move.</p><p>He jumped off the ship with a dramatic leap, trying to defend himself with his foam sword. However, one against eleven is never going to go too well.</p><p>False saw that her teammate needed some help, and she soon jumped the gap to help. However, she was too slow. Grian had been tapped with a weapon and was being dragged inside the boat.</p><p>Iskall joined False, and together they fought their way towards the royal blue flag. However, with red's two best PvPers away from their own ship, Doc easily boarded red’s boat. Stress was following close behind.</p><p>Because of his size, the cyborg was quickly taken down to the cellar, ready to be rescued. Stress used the distraction to her advantage, using her smaller stature to snatch the flag without being captured. She was just about to jump to victory when. . .</p><p>A rotting hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back to the ship. She sighed, dropping the flag and joining Doc. "Luv! I was just about to get that!" Cleo just smirked, strutting out of the room.</p><p> Meanwhile Iskall had been captured, and False had returned to the red boat.</p><p>It had been decided that the ZIT boys would go on a rescue mission. They jumped to blue team's boat and fought their way to the inside, rescuing Iskall and Grian. However, on their way back, Zedaph had been taken. Ah well. One gone was better then two.</p><p>The red team decided that they might need a plan. Shoot one of Grian's fireworks into the middle of Blue's boat, and grab the flag. </p><p>False aimed the firework before setting it off. </p><p>BAM</p><p>It shot off, exploding in bright ball of blinding purple light.</p><p>Mumbo, False, Iskall, and Tango went after the flag, ducking and running to snatch it. Tango was about to grab it when a cowboy boot slammed in front of him. "Not today Tango" Scar smiled as he spoke, lightly tapping Tango on the shoulder with his sword.</p><p>While Scar was distracted with Tango, Mumbo and Iskall dashed towards their prize as False defended them. Iskall grabbed the flag successfully, and jumped back to the red sailed boat. Mumbo had also made a grab for it, but had stumbled, pushing both him and Scar over the edge.</p><p>A crashing noise soon alerted everyone of the overboard crewmembers.</p><p>Scar had his harness on, preventing him from going too deep. Mumbo, however, had to take his off so that he could get onto the other boat. Splashing and thrashing, the redstoner kicked his way to the surface, using the ladder to get back up.</p><p>When he reached the top of the ladder, his team was releasing Zedaph and celebrating. Grian, Ren, and Cleo were holding up Iskall as he thrust the blue flag in the air, clearly proud of his achievement. "Again?" "YEAH!"</p><p>More games like this one went on until it was time to eat, Blue team eventually securing the victory. No one really cared though, it had been a wild success.</p><p>Back at camp, everyone was wrapped in warm clothes and sat on towels as they roasted hotdogs by the fire. The hermits were laughing about the dramatic scenes that had happened, and Joe wrote down everyone's perspectives of the game. </p><p>Grian had gotten two sweaters wet in the same day, so he was borrowing one of Mumbo's so he could have enough for the rest of the trip. It looked rather goofy, the small man getting lost inside the massive black fabric. The sleeves were down to his ankles, and you could barely tell he was in there at all.</p><p>The campfire night started before long, False taking the lead and announcing that "Tonight has been sponsored by the wonderful Concorp, you might have heard of em, with them selling stuff at every opportunity and everything." Several laughs could be heard.</p><p>There then Proceeded to be a skit about the GOAT, led by Bdubs who wanted everyone to catch up on it. A few people fell asleep, many cuddling together on a bench.</p><p>Mostly everyone went to bed, but a few wanted to stay out for just a little longer. </p><p>Grian and Mumbo took a walk together. </p><p>"Hey Mumbo?"</p><p>"Yeah Grian?"</p><p>"This whole camp thing has done its job, don't ya think?"</p><p>"Of course! Today was so much fun, it's nice to take a break from AFKing."</p><p>Grian gave him an "I'm about to do something that you'll regret" grin, before bursting into quiet song.</p><p>"Mumbo Jumbo you are AFK. . ."</p><p>"No no please no. Please Grian I'm literally begging you."</p><p>"Alright Mumbo Jumbo!"</p><p>And with that, they walked back to their tent sleepily, being the last to drop off, ending day 3.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was woken that morning by some crashing sounds outside. Xisuma opened his tent to see a small bear nosing through their food.</p>
<p>"Go! Shoo! Leave!"</p>
<p>Xisuma startled the bear away and it left, paws thudding against the ground. As it thundered away, heads poked out of tent flaps to see what had woken them up.</p>
<p>Sighing, Xisuma went to pull out some breakfast cereal. He doubted anyone was still asleep, although it was time to get up anyways. Instead, he thought about the trip planned for later that day.</p>
<p>A hike was planned for those who wanted to go. Jevin, Cleo, Stress, False, Hypno, TFC, Ren, Etho, and Doc, who weren’t planning to go with, walked to the woods while everyone else packed up lunches and water bottles.</p>
<p>Before long, everyone else set off away from the camp.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>The hikers were planning to go to some nice waterfalls relatively far away. It would be a long walk, but the ending location had been picked for a good reason. Xisuma led the way.</p>
<p>First they went into the woods, going around the mist and out the other side, passing tall pines and green-leafed oak. Nothing too hard, just nice, cool, flat ground. Lovely.</p>
<p>Then they had go get past a river. The hermits found a shallow spot and made it across, now wet and slightly cold, before stopping to eat a short lunch.</p>
<p>Soon they came across a relatively short mountain with a winding trail leading upwards. Several hermits began to slow down, but after an hour or two they were gathered at the top. There was a breathtaking view of the water, as well as the camp a few miles or so away. It looked like they had started a campfire.</p>
<p>No literally, the camp was on fire.</p>
<p>Oh dear. It seemed they wouldn’t be able to enjoy the view for very long.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>"DOC WHAT DID YOU DO!!!"</p>
<p>"I DIDN'T THINK THE STICK WAS THAT FLAMMABLE!"</p>
<p>"IT'S LITERALLY A STICK! OF COURSE IT'S FLAMMABLE!!"</p>
<p>"WHERE DO THEY KEEP THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER"</p>
<p>"Calm down luvs!"</p>
<p>"STRESS HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN EVERYTHING IS LITERALLY ON FIRE!!"</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>The hikers were practically flying down the path, quite reasonably panicked about the situation.</p>
<p>After a while, the orange blaze of flame dimmed, going out. It seemed the people at the camp had managed to avoid being roasted alive, and had taken care of the problem. However, it was a little too late to go back to the mountain, so before long everyone was at the tents.</p>
<p>Xisuma soon had a talk with Doc about how "Sticks are indeed flammable. How did you not know this. You could have gotten someone killed!"</p>
<p>A few of the hikers were a little disappointed that they hadn’t been able to enjoy their trip for long, but for the most part everybody had calmed down.</p>
<p>They decided to go fishing for the rest of the afternoon, it would help calm them down as well as give them something nice for dinner.</p>
<p>Concorp's table was borrowed to put anything they could catch on, and the hermits got to work.</p>
<p>With so many of them, it was surprising how few were caught. Still, it was plenty to feed the whole crowd.</p>
<p>Once they were sure they’d have enough for dinner, everyone decided to spend some time in the lake and have some fun.</p>
<p>Not wanting their cybernetics to get waterlogged, Iskall and Doc sat on a picnic table off to the side. After about half an hour of awkward silence, a conversation started.</p>
<p>"So Dude, how exactly did the fire start?"</p>
<p>"Do I have to tell you?”</p>
<p>"I mean, duh!</p>
<p>"Fine, well I kinda. . . Forgot-"</p>
<p>"Bit louder? Can't hear you!"</p>
<p>"Well I-"</p>
<p>Iskall broke into a grin, seeing the other getting embarrassed. "Too quiet! </p>
<p>"Fine! You win, man. I forgot that sticks were flammable!"</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"I caught one on fire and dropped it. Happy?"</p>
<p>Iskall managed to get out a "Very much so!" before dissolving into laughter.</p>
<p>Afterwards they were called to the tents to help prepare the food. When they finally got to eat the late dinner, it was surprisingly good.</p>
<p>Settling down in the main cabin, slices of cake were passed around and a Disney movie was put on the TV. One by one, everyone fell asleep. Scar was the last one awake, and even he was struggling to keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>As the credits played, he was lulled off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! It wasn’t so bad that you immediately clicked off! I’m inpressed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>